The Imperium Golden Crystal
by GeishaKini
Summary: Sometime after Galaxia and Chaos are defeated peace returned to Tokyo, until one day a new enemy appeared. Will the Scouts and Generals be able to stay strong and defeat this new enemy? Read to find out!
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Legendary Dark Warriors

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! . Warning: Some chapters may contain sexual content and/or suggestive scenes. An Eternal Scout/Knight is stronger than Galactic. EDIT all chapters have been updated and revised!

* * *

Dusk had descended on Tokyo. The sun had begun to set casting purples, pinks, and oranges across the sky. Most people were hurrying home to be with their families and talk about another day's end... Yet unknown to most a group of teens sat in Juuban Park.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I had to pick up Artemis from my house. He decided to stay home while I went shopping today." Mina got out between gasps of air as she trotted up to the rest of the group. She hunched over her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"That's okay." said Serena with a smile as Mina sat down between her and Malachite.

"We haven't started the meeting yet anyways" Malachite said nonchalantly, pecking her cheek.

"Now that everyone's here let's get started." said Luna impatiently.

"It's been really quiet lately. There haven't been any new enemies since we destroyed Chaos and Galaxia." Lita said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I haven't been getting any major vibes either. Do you suppose it will last?" Raye asked.

"Hmm, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." said Darien thoughtfully, glancing around the group.

"Not that I'm upset about it, but I guess that's all we need to discuss. That's it then. You all can go..." Said Luna, before casting a sideways glance at Artemis, "Unless there is something else that you all can think of...?"

"Well, I guess, just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and let us all know right away!" said Artemis.

"Right!" they all chorused and nodding their heads.

"Bye everyone" said Serena as they all started to leave.

"Aren't you two coming? We're all going to the Crown arcade for pizza" asked Zoycite.

"Uhh, we'll catch up with you later. We need to talk to Luna and Artemis for a bit." Darien explained.

"Oh okay, see you soon. Bye." Amara called back as they walked off.

"What was it that you two wanted to talk to us about?" Luna asked eyeing her two charges closely.

"We wanted to talk to you about the enemy..." Darien said before becoming lost in thought a moment.

"What enemy?" Artemis asked.

"Darien and I know who the new enemy will be...well...sorta." Serena said quietly.

"Well, so do we, remember?" Artemis stated with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah!" Serena said, laughing a bit to herself. Darien smiled and chuckled with her.

"Do you know when they will attack?" Luna asked, hopeful that Serena might have an idea so that the Scouts could better prepare.

"No. But I have a nasty feeling it will be soon." Darien murmured worriedly.

"I feel that way too. I've also been having this repetitive flashback of the Silver Millennium when mother gave Darien and I the crystals to protect" said Serena thoughtfully.

"I've been having that flashback a lot too." Darien replied, recalling the flashback for a moment.

"What do you think it means?" Luna asked.

"It means that the enemy will attack very soon, probably by the end of the week. In fact, I'm certain of it." Serena stated.

"How would you know?" Luna asked, astonished.

"Well, just think about it for a minute. I've had the flashback at least six times already" Serena said, shuddering slightly pausing a moment, "It's possible that the flashback is happening more and more to constantly remind Darien and I...because the enemy is getting that much closer." Serena reasoned.

"Oh, I see your point now. Yes. That would make sense." Luna commented.

"So, therefore we must be on our guard at all times." said Darien.

"I agree." Artemis said, nodding his head.

"But, you can't tell the Scouts or Knights about the Imperium Golden Crystal just yet..." Serena said trailing off.

"And why not?" Luna asked Serena.

"Well, because I want to tell them myself" Serena said, with a small smile. Though one could tell by looking in her eyes that she wasn't really looking forward to telling them at all.

"Okay, if that's what you want Serena." Luna said reluctantly.

_*I better hurry and get the engagement ring before the jewelry store closes*_ Darien thought, being very careful to make sure that his beloved Sere couldn't read his mind at that moment.

"It's getting late I'd better be going Sere, I still have some…uh…very important stuff I have to do." Darien said with a slightly nervous grin.

"Okay, bye Dare" Serena said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you two later." Darien said to Luna and Artemis, with a wave.

"Good-bye prince." Artemis said.

"Serena you'd better go too, the others are waiting for you at the arcade." Luna said.

"Oh right, let's go!" Serena said as she picked up Luna and Artemis and left in the direction of the arcade.

"Hi everyone!" Serena said cheerfully as she sat down next to Amara.

"Hey Serena." Mina greeted as Artemis jumped up in her lap and she scratched behinds his ears making him purr...one would think with the pure look of bliss on his face that the cat had just died and gone to heaven only to be surrounded by lots of fish. Serena chuckled at his expression.

"Where's Darien?" Lita asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, he had to go, he still had some errands to do." said Serena nonchalantly grabbing a slice of pizza.

"At this hour?" Hotaru asked, taking another bite of her slice.

"Yeah, strange. Though he did say it was very important." Serena said, wondering what her love was up to.

"Care for some more pizza Serena?" Nephrite asked as she finished the slice a minute later.

"No that's okay, one is good for me. I wasn't very hungry. I gotta get going anyways, just thought I'd stop by for a minute to say hey, but I've gotta get home now."

She received a chorus of goodbyes and left with Luna.

"You were supposed to tell them Serena." Luna said scoldingly as they walked down the street in the direction of home.

"I know I just couldn't do it" Serena said sadly.

"And why not?" Luna protested, almost glaring daggers at her charge.

"I don't know...I guess I didn't want to burden them anymore than I have already." Serena stated, mentally going over her list of all the things that the Scouts were sworn by duty to protect.

"Why would they be burdened?" Luna questioned.

"Well, they would have yet another thing to worry about. Protecting me and Darien is already a handful for them as it is..." Serena said, her voice trailing off, worry crossing her usually serene features.

"I see your point. But you will eventually have to tell them, you know." Luna said, sighing in defeat.

"I know." Serena replied, her shoulders slumping.

"Okay, just so as long as you're aware..." Luna trailed off.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm really tired!" Serena said stifling a yawn.

"But it's only 8 o'clock! You can't be that tired!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know I guess I'm just worn out from everything that's happened today." Serena yawned again.

When Serena arrived at her house she took a nice long bath, got dressed and went to bed. As she dropped off to sleep she had a flashback.

_Silver Millennium:_

_"Your majesty are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Artemis asked from beside the Queen._

_"Yes, I believe it is. The Dark Legend won't think to look for the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal in Serenity and Endymion...besides Artemis, the Silver Crystal will one day be Serenity's birthright, as the Golden Crystal is Endymion's." the Queen reassured him._

_"And if they can't find them then they won't be able to form the Imperium Golden Crystal and destroy Earth." Luna added._

_"Right as usual. Go and get Serenity and Endymion, they should be in the palace rose gardens as always." Moon Queen Selenity said to Luna, with a slight smile, an all knowing twinkle in her silver eyes._

_"Yes, your majesty" Luna said, bowing slightly before she walked off towards the rose gardens._

_As Luna entered the rose gardens she immediately spotted the Prince and Princess walking along the path that circled the perimeter of the rose gardens, talking quietly and holding hands._

_"Excuse me, your highnesses..." Luna said as she walked up to them._

_"Yes?" Princess Serenity said._

_"Her majesty wishes to see you right away, if you will follow me please." _

"_Of course Luna, lead the way." Said the prince. _

_"Why exactly did mother wish to see us, Luna?" the Princess asked._

_"I'm sorry princess, I can't say." Luna responded apologetically as she led the way towards the palace._

_"I see…" said the Princess a little dejectedly._

_As they entered the palace the Moon Queen was anxiously awaiting their arrival._

_"You sent for us mother?" the Princess asked, curiosity lacing her voice._

_"Yes, I have an important assignment for you two." the Queen said._

_"What is so important, your majesty?" asked Prince Endymion._

_"I have a gift for both of you, but at the same time these gifts are something I wish to conceal within the two of you." said the Queen._

_"What do you wish to conceal?" the Prince asked. _

_"I want to conceal these." said the Moon Queen as she took out the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal._

_"Mother, they're beautiful." Breathed Princess Serenity said as she gazed at the glowing crystals in her mother's hands._

_Endymion's eyes widened..."But your majesty isn't that the...the Golden Crystal that belongs to my family?" Endymion asked incredulously._

_"Yes, Endymion it is." the Moon Queen said, smiling softly. "I received this recently thanks largely to your mother." the Queen stated with a smile. _

_"But why do you want to conceal these crystals in us for?" Prince Endymion said pointing to the two objects in the Queen's hands._

_"Well as I told Queen Tela earlier, the Dark Legend is looking for these crystals in order to form the Imperium Golden Crystal and take over the earth and this solar system, but besides that, you two are the only ones who can handle the power of these crystals separate or combined, besides me." the Queen explained._

_"Well what does the Imperium Golden Crystal look like?" the Princess asked._

_The moment the question left the Princess's lips, the Queen concentrated on the crystals and suddenly the two crystals merged and became the Imperium Golden Crystal._

_"Wow, it's beautiful, mother!" said the Princess, eyes wide._

_"Yes, it is. But you must never let the evil forces get their hands on either of these crystals, if they do the earth and our solar system, and even beyond shall be doomed!" Moon Queen Selenity said forcefully._

_"Well, I won't let that happen, as the new protector of the Golden Crystal and of Earth." said Endymion,determined to see this task through._

_"We will fight this battle together Endy, as the new protector of the Imperium Silver Crystal. No matter what it takes I will help defend your kingdom" said Serenity quickly._

_"Are you two ready?" the Queen asked them gently._

_"Yes." they replied in unison._

_"Concentrate on your crystal." she instructed them and they did as bid._

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the two crystals disappeared within the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon._

_"Did it work?" Princess Serenity asked as she opened her eyes and looked around._

_"Yes. They are inside you now." her mother stated quietly, "Guard them well, the enemy is much closer than you think. You must never use the Imperium Golden Crystal unless it is absolutely necessary." the Queen ordered._

_"We understand." said the Prince placing his arm around Serenity reassuringly._

_"I will not fail you mother." said Serenity firmly._

_"I know you won't, my dear." said the Moon Queen with a smile before leaving the room, Luna and Artemis following closely behind her._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly Serena sat jolt upright in bed, tossing Luna to the ground. That had been the seventh time this week she had that flashback.

Luna then climbed back up on the bed slowly, looking like she had just gotten a bath.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that seemed to come from nowhere but everywhere at once, Serena shielded her eyes and looked away, next thing she knew there stood Moon Queen Serenity.

"Your majesty!" Luna said, surprised.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, bewildered.

"I have come to warn you that the Dark Legend will be attacking sometime tomorrow...you must call an emergency Scout meeting right away!" the Moon Queen said, somewhat hurriedly.

"But mother it's past midnight everyone will probably be asleep." Serena protested.

"It doesn't matter what time it is. The Scouts must know what they are up against before it is too late. Luna, go and contact them immediately, and tell them to meet us in the park." ordered the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty!" Luna said as she left the room.

"Serenity?" the Queen said.

"Yes mother?" Serena asked.

"I want you to contact Endymion and the Knights right away. They must be there as well." said the Moon Queen.

"Right away, mother." Serena said as she picked up her cell phone and began dialing the well known number.

"Darien and the Knights will meet us there." Serena said after she had hung up the phone.

"The Scouts are on their way as we speak, we must leave too." Luna said as she entered the room.

Serena nodded and began to dress, once ready she stood beside her mother, Luna on her shoulder.

Queen Serenity smiled softly and they disappeared in a flash of light. Soon they reappeared in the park near the fountain.

"I hope you have a good explanation for waking us up at 12:30 in the morning Luna." Raye said heatedly as she and the others approached the trio, Darien and the Knights following close behind them.

"She has a perfectly good explanation Princess of Mars." Moon Queen Serenity said cooly.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" Raye asked startled, as she and the others bowed to their Queen.

"I was the one who told Luna to contact you." the Moon Queen said.

"Oh." Raye said blushing.

"Sit down, we have many things to discuss." said the Queen.

"Okay. First, the enemy will attack sometime tomorrow." began Serena.

"Do you know what they are looking for?" Amy asked.

"Yes, they are looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal in order to form the Imperium Golden Crystal." explained the Queen smoothly.

"The what?" Mina asked, puzzled.

"The Imperium Golden Crystal." Serena stated matter of factly.

"What is the Imperium Golden Crystal?" Trista asked with a raised eyebrow, never in her time did she recall anything about this Imperium Golden Crystal.

"It is a very powerful crystal that gives the user incredible powers much stronger than the Imperium Silver Crystal and Golden crystal." explained the Queen.

"Who can use this crystal?" asked Michelle.

"Serenity, Endymion, and myself." said Moon Queen Serenity.

"And I suppose you two knew about this?" Amara asked Serena and Darien eyeing them closely.

"Yes. We knew about it." they replied together.

"Well, why didn't either of you tell us?" Lita asked a bit heatedly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I didn't want to burden you guys with anything else. Protecting Darien and I is already a handful enough." Serena said sheepishly averting her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It's our job to protect you and Darien. If something else comes along that we have to protect, so be it." Lita said with a small smile.

"She's right Serena." Amara said.

"What does the Imperium Golden Crystal look like anyways?" Dawn asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Serenity, Endymion would you do the honors please?" the Queen asked with a gesture.

"Of course." Serena said. She brought her hands up in front of her and concentrated on summoning the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of silvery-white light and in her hands rested the magnificent glowing Imperium Silver Crystal. She then opened her eyes and signaled to Darien.

Darien then brought his hands up in front of him and concentrated on summoning the Golden Crystal.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of golden light and there nestled in his hands rested the magnificent glowing Golden Crystal.

They then concentrated and in a bright flash of gold and silvery-white light the crystals merged and became the Imperium Golden Crystal.

They then opened their eyes to see the Scouts and Knights staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces all gazing at the crystal.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Stella said.

"Yes, but if this crystal falls into enemy hands the earth shall be doomed." Serena said solemnly.

"Well, I won't let that happen. Too many innocent people will get hurt." Amara said.

"We will fight our hardest to protect this planet from the enemy even if it means sacrificing our own lives to once again bring peace to Earth." Serena said confidently.

The group of soldiers nodded vigorously in agreement all the while watching their Prince and Princess.

"I must be going now Serenity." said the Moon Queen.

"I will miss you terribly mother." Serena said.

"I will always be with you in your dreams and in your heart, my daughter. And remember that you will always be in my heart and dreams, don't ever forget that." said the Queen gently.

"I won't mother." Serena replied with a small smile.

"Keep a good eye on my daughter Endymion." said the Moon Queen.

"I will your majesty." Darien said hugging Serena close as the two looked on.

"Good-bye, I will miss you all and you are in my heart always. Maybe someday we will meet again." said the Queen. Then in a bright flash of light she was gone.

"You're all welcome to stay at my place if you'd like." Serena offered as she tore her eyes away from the full moon that hung in the evening sky.

"Are you sure you don't mind Serena?" Trista asked as they began the walk back to Serena's house.

"I'm sure, make yourselves at home. You are always welcome here" she said only a few moments later when they had arrived.

"Gee, thanks Serena you're all heart!" Mina exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do since you all got up so early!" she replied.

"Mina, Malachite, Amy, and Zoycite take the first guest room upstairs; while Raye, Jedite, Lita, and Nephrite take the other guest room. And Dawn and Stella can sleep on the hide-a-bed" Serena said as the others went to their assigned rooms.

"What about us, Sere?" Amara asked.

"Well, you guys can sleep in the other room next to mine." Serena told them.

"Hey, Stella." Amara said.

"Yeah?" Stella asked.

"You, Dawn, Hotaru and Trista can have the room next to Sere. Michelle and I will sleep on the hide-a-bed." Amara offered.

"Gee, thanks!" Stella said cheerfully as she and the other three went to the room that adjoined Serena's, while Amara and Michelle was unfolding the hide-a-bed.

"What about me Sere?" Darien asked.

"I couldn't forget you Dare! I have a special place for you!" Serena said as she led Darien towards her room.

"Sere, can I ask you something?" Darien said as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Sure, what is it?" Serena asked as she began to undress and get into her pajamas.

"Sere, will you marry me?" Darien asked as he got down on one knee, the ring in his hand, giving her his best smile. She suddenly threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Darien replied after the kiss was broken. He then put the ring on her finger.

Serena then went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed again; she undid her odangos and brushed her hair.

Darien then climbed into Serena's bed, staring at Serena while she was finishing up.

"You can use the bathroom now if you'd like Darien." Serena offered, but received no response. "Hello, Darien?" Serena questioned when Darien didn't say anything.

"Huh?" he said.

"What were you staring at?" she asked as she climbed into bed.

"I was staring at you, I've never seen you with your hair down before." Darien said blushing lightly, running his hand through her long golden hair that lay in pools of gold around her.

"Well, now you have. And you might even see it down more often." she said caressing his cheek.

"I'd like that Sere." he said before he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well, silently thanking the goddess that he had decided to leave a few necessary things at his beloved's place.

Serena then got out of bed and went over to her dresser and got out one of his pairs of boxers for him to sleep in.

"Darien?" Serena called.

"Yeah?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom, comb in hand.

"Here, catch." she said as she tossed him his boxers.

"What are these?" he asked.

"The boxers you left here that one time" she said blushing slightly at the memory.

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about them…" Darien said slyly.

"That doesn't surprise me at all!" she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear." she giggled.

"Whatever you say Sere." he said as he changed into them, now fully refreshed and ready for bed. "Hey Sere?" he asked.

"Yea?" she responded.

"I was wondering if I could move in with you soon." he said as he climbed into bed.

"Of course you can. I was actually going to ask, but I wasn't sure seeing as how you still have you're apartment and all. But I'll be glad to help you move your stuff in." she said with a bright smile.

"Good night my darling Sere." he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night my sweet Dare." she said smiling and snuggling closer to him.

Serena awoke the next morning to the sound of the TV. She looked over to see Darien still asleep beside her. She got out of bed, put her robe on and walked into the living room to see Lita, Amara, and Michelle watching TV.

"Good morning Lita, Amara, and Michelle. Did you guys sleep well?" Serena asked as she entered.

"Good morning Sere" Amara responded.

"Yeah, I slept well." Lita said.

"I'm still a little tired." Michelle said as she stifled a yawn.

"I slept okay." Amara told her.

"Is anyone else up yet?" Serena asked.

"No, why?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I have something I want to tell you" Serena said.

"What is it?" Lita asked, curious.

"Darien and I are engaged!" Serena said excitedly.

"Congratulations Serena! I'm happy for you!" Lita said elatedly.

"Yeah, congrats!" Amara said.

"Congrats!" Michelle said smiling brightly.

"Thanks! But you guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone else, I want to tell them when they get up okay?" Serena said.

"We promise!" Amara said as she watched Serena go into the kitchen, a few minutes later, the smell of fresh coffee brewing wafted through the house.

Slowly the others started to stir at the smell of coffee.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena said cheerfully as she sipped her coffee slowly.

"Good morning!" everyone replied, as one be one they all shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve their own cup of morning goodness.

"I have something I want to tell you guys, so listen in please!" Serena told them.

"Oh what's that?" Nephrite asked.

"Darien and Serena are engaged!" Lita finished for her clapping her hands together excitedly, as she looked at Serena.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Trista said smiling already knowing that the engagement had happened...something about being the gate keeper had its uses.

"Thanks" Serena said glaring at Lita, who stole the excitement of telling her scouts from her.

Lita averted her eyes a moment then looked back up to Serena glaring at her, with her tongue sticking out.

"Everyone get dressed we're all going to the Crown arcade to celebrate. It's on me!" Darien said.

"Okay!" everyone said as they all went to change, just like Darien the whole crew kept a few spare changes of clothes at each persons house in case situations like these came up. That and the wonderful sub-space pocket they all had on their sailor and knight outfits helped a lot. Soon they were on their way to the arcade Luna and Artemis in tow.

When they arrived they sat at a booth near the back of the arcade, with a table or two pushed against the booth table in order to provide enough room for everyone and ordered a few pizzas for them to share.

"So, Serena any ideas on when you'll have the wedding?" Michelle asked taking a small bite of her slice of pizza.

"I don't know yet. But as soon as we get a date set I'll let everyone of course!" Serena told them through a mouthful of pizza.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we all go to the park to relax?" Mina suggested after they had all eaten.

"Good idea Mina! Let's go everyone!" Dawn said happily as the left the arcade.

They were all walking along chatting to each other, when Raye stopped suddenly catching Trista's attention. "What's wrong Raye?" Trista asked.

"I feel it. Something very bad is close by!" she said as she ran towards the park, the others following closely behind her.

When they reached the park someone or rather some_thing _was attacking a helpless man.

"Quick! Everyone transform!" Luna yelled.

Everyone obeyed immediately:

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" cried Amy.

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!" Zoycite called.

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina yelled.

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!" Malachite shouted.

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye bellowed.

"MARS KNIGHT POWER!" Jedite called.

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Lita shrieked.

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!" Nephrite roared.

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru called.

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" shouted Michelle.

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Trista cried.

"ECLIPSE GALACTIC POWER!" Stella yelled.

"SUN GALACTIC POWER!" Dawn called.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" cried Serena.

"EARTH KNIGHT POWER!" Darien yelled.

Within secidns the 16 teenagers were replaced by 16 suited soldiers.

"Stop right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Who are you?" Charze asked in shock.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"I am Earth Knight!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Mercury Knight!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Venus!"

"I am Venus Knight!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mars!"

"I am Mars Knight!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Jupiter Knight!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Saturn!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Neptune!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Pluto!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Eclipse!"

"And I am Galactic Sailor Sun!"

"And we shall punish you!" they yelled together in perfect unison.

"You, Punish me? I don't think so. Come on out Moldavite" Charze said with a sneer.

"Moldavite at your service!" Moldavite said as he appeared in front of the Scouts. His body seeming to give of large amounts heat.

"Get rid of these pests and get rid of him!" Charze said pointing to the guy laying in a heap on the ground.

"Yes master!" Moldavite replied as Charze took flight and watched the battle from the sky.

"You're toast moldy!" Galactic Sailor Mars yelled powering up her attack. "MARS FIREWALL TRAP!" she yelled releasing her attack as a wall of fire surrounded Moldavite.

"JUPITER LIGHNING CHAIN WRAP!" Galactic Sailor Jupiter yelled. A chain of lightning wrapped itself around the youma, Jupiter then sent bolts of electricity racing towards Moldavite, shocking him.

_*Damn it!* Charze thought *There's no way he can win, he can't even get an attack in!* Charze cursed._

"My turn" Galactic Sailor Venus said stepping forward.

"VENUS LOVE STAR SHOWER!" she yelled. Stars then shot out of her hands towards the youma, striking him.

"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Venus Knight yelled.

"Right!" Sailor Moon called.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" she yelled. In a flash of silverish-white light the youma became Moon dust.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon. Mark my words, I will be back!" Charze yelled as he disappeared.

"I'm glad that's over." said Eternal Sailor Moon as they all de-transformed.

"Let's go see if he's is alright!" Amy said as she walked began to walk over toward the slumped figure.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dawn asked inquisitively.

"He just has to rest to regain his energy, that's all" Amy said matter of factly.

"Look! He's coming to!" Stella pointed out gesturing towards the fallen man.

"What happened?" the man asked shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

"You were attacked by a monster of some kind but Sailor Moon dusted it!" Amara explained.

"How do you know?" he asked eyeing the group of strangers around him.

"We all saw it happen. We watched the scouts fight the monster while we were hiding behind those trees over there." Amara said pointing to a cluster of trees about 25 yards away.

"Oh…" the man said.

"Before they left they told us to tell you to get some rest." Michelle said.

"I'll do that." he said standing up.

"Anyways, we gotta get going now, see ya!" Serena said as she and her friends left the park in the direction of her home.

"Well, Darien I guess you were pretty sure I would let you move in with me!" Serena said noticing all the boxes around the otherwise clean apartment.

"Yeah, I was packing all last week. I already sold my living room furniture, my bed, and my kitchen table." Darien said blushing slightly as he named of his list.

"So, what do you have left?" Serena asked.

"I have the rest of my bedroom furniture, my bookshelf, the coffee table, and all the boxes," he listed.

"Are you going to have a moving van bring all the furniture over to my place?" she asked.

"Yes, the moving van personnel should be here in a few minutes." he said glancing at his watch.

When the moving van personnel arrived they then loaded Darien's remaining furniture and most of the boxes into the van.

Darien and Serena loaded the rest of the boxes into the trunk of his car and drove back to Serena's house with the moving van following behind them.

When they arrived at Serena's house they showed the two guys in what room to put the furniture, where to put the coffee table, and where to put the boxes.

"Hey Sere?" Darien asked.

"Yeah babe?" Serena replied.

"Could you bring me that box of books please?" Darien asked as he began reshelving all his books in alphabetical order.

"Sure." Serena said as she carried the box of books to Darien.

"After we're done unpacking your things, what do you want to do?" Serena asked as she handed him a pile of books.

"Hmmm, well we could...go see a movie." Darien suggested.

"Good idea, let's finish unpacking your stuff then!" Serena said as they spent the next hour unpacking all of Darien's things.

"Here Dare. I think you'll need this." Serena said handing him a key.

"What's this for?"

"It's an extra key to my house" Serena said as she and Darien got into his car.

"Wow. Thanks!" Darien said as he put the key on his key chain.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Serena asked as they began the drive to the theater.

"How about The Silver Moon?" Darien suggested.

"Ohhh! I've been wanting to see that movie since it came out" Serena said excitedly.

"So have I." Darien smiled at his fiancés excitement.

_A few minutes later…_

"Two tickets to The Silver Moon, thanks."

They purchased the drinks and snacks and headed toward the theater where The Silver Moon would be playing.

When the movie was done Darien and Serena decided to go take a moonlit stroll along Tokyo Bay.

"Darien, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it is. But I can think of one thing more beautiful!" Darien whispered in her ear.

"Oh, and what is that?" Serena asked, smiling a bit before stifling a yawn.

"You, Sere. Come on let's go home, you're tired." Darien said as he picked her up and carried her to his car.

He put Serena in the car before getting in himself and starting the short drive home.

"Hey Sere?" Darien said after a minute, "Sere?" he said again. He then looked over to the passenger side to Serena fast asleep. He smiled broadly, shaking his head.

Once inside the house Darien carried Serena into their room and placed her on the bed as he carefully

took off her shoes and placed them on the floor next to the dresser and dressed her in her pajamas.

He then got dressed in his pajamas and climbed in bed placing the covers over him and Serena.

"Good night Sere." he whispered as he placed a soft gentle kiss on her temple.

She smiled instinctively and snuggled closer to him. He then turned off the light and went to bed.

To be continued in Ch. 2...

6165384c-8a5c-4fd4-88f5-2d3e985a4c83

1.03.01


	2. Queen Janelle!

Chapter 2: Queen Janelle?

AN: Now I know what you're thinking...there's no way right? Well, everyone's luck runs out sometime...things start to pick up, maybe a little slowly, but that's okay right? I'll also tell you that I have changed things about the Scouts or any character in Sailor Moon to coincide with this story and all of my Sailor Moon stories, if you don't like that, I'm sorry. Anyways, keep reading to see what happens! Kini

"I am very disappointed in you Charze" Queen Janelle said bitterly.

"It was all those stupid Scouts fault. They interfered with our mission!" Charze cried with venom lacing his voice.

"Yes, I have heard a great deal about these Scouts from Queen Nehelenia when she was still here. But it looks like the Scouts have recruited some allies..." the Queen murmured, recalling the previous battle in her crystal orb.

"Queen Nehelenia, your majesty?" Charze questioned.

"Yes, Queen Nehelenia was my mother, before that rotten brat Sailor Moon banished her to the Dark Moon again." the Queen growled.

"May I ask a question, Your Majesty?" Charze asked.

"You may, what is your question?" asked the Queen, irritated.

"Who is this Queen Beryl person? I've heard all the others are talking about her" Charze said questioningly, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Queen Beryl was my grandmother. She was one of the best Queens ever to rule the Dark forces, besides my mother, that is." Queen Janelle replied.

"Oh, I see..." said Charze.

"Now, enough small talk. I want you to get rid of those pesky Sailor Scouts and their Knights once and for all. And I don't care how you do it, just get rid of them so they won't interfere with our mission anymore" Queen Janelle ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charze said before bowing and leaving the throne room.

Serena awoke the next morning, as the wonderful smells of breakfast drifted through the house.

She got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, peeking around the corner just enough to see Darien slaving away over a hot stove, singing along to his music and parading around the kitchen in her pink apron.

She quietly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"Good morning, Dare." Serena cooed.

"Good morning Sere. Care for some breakfast?" Darien asked her with a smile over his shoulder.

"Duh! What are we having?" Serena asked sniffing the air a moment as she sat down at the table, waiting patiently.

"We're having pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, and some orange juice." Darien listed.

"Sounds good!" Serena said.

"Hey, I didn't get my morning kiss yet. And until I get it you don't get your breakfast!" Darien teased playfully.

"But, that's not fair!" Serena whined, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you want to eat?" Darien asked.

"Yeah..." Serena said a little dejectedly.

"Then give me my good morning kiss!"

"Fine!" Serena said as she got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, "There, happy now?"

"You bet, and you get this as thanks!" Darien said as he placed Serena's breakfast in front of her.

"Score!" Serena exclaimed as she dug in. Soon dishes were put away and they were relaxing watching some T.V.

"Darien, I'm bored, can we go to the mall please?" Serena asked him after a while.

"Okay, but you have to be dressed and ready to go in five minutes" Darien said glancing at his watch, as if to time her.

"Okay!" she jumped up and ran to their room to change, Darien following behind so that he could get his shirt.

It wasn't long before they reached the mall and pulled into a parking spot. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the entrance. Not even a few feet inside the mall and they heard a scream as people were frantically running towards the exits trying to escape the monster inside.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but I think we better transform ourselves." Darien replied.

"Right, I'll call the others." She pulled out her watch communicator, "Scouts, get to the mall fast, the enemy has attacked!" Serena called through the open link.

"I'm on my way, over and out!" Amara replied quickly.

"Over and out." Serena replied back.

Making sure no one was around they ducked into a bathroom and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"EARTH KNIGHT POWER!"

A bright golden and silver light engulfed the pair as they transformed into Tokyo's famous heroes of love and justice. Once the transformation was complete they raced out towards the source of the problem.

"Stop right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh no, not you again!" Charze groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon. The scout of sanctity, protected by the Moon!"

"And I am Earth Knight. The protector of Earth and of Sailor Moon!"

"And we shall punish you!" they shouted together.

"Come on out Labradorite!" Charze bellowed summoning the latest youma of the day.

"Labradorite at your service" Labradorite said as he appeared in front of the two soldiers.

"Get rid of these pests! Oh, and get rid of her as well." Charze said pointing to the girl lying at his feet.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Labradorite yelled as he launched huge rubber bouncy balls towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon ducked and was narrowly missed by a few but wasn't aware of the fourth one, but Earth Knight was.

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Earth Knight yelled as Sailor Moon looked towards his voice.

"What?" Sailor Moon said as she turned back around, but it was too late, she was hit by one of Labradorite's bouncy balls.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed as she was thrown across the floor. Landing hard against a wall.

"Sailor Moon!" Earth Knight yelled as he ran to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Say good-bye Knight boy!" Labradorite laughed as he prepared for another attack.

"URANUS LASER BEAM SHOOT!" Galactic Sailor Uranus yelled. A beam of yellow light shot out at Labradorite striking him and sending him flying through the air and into the opposite wall.

"What the?" Labradorite said as he got up shaking his head trying to get rid of the dazed feeling.

"I am Galactic Sailor Uranus. The scout of the heavens, protected by the planet Uranus!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Neptune. The scout of the sea, protected by the planet Neptune!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Pluto. The scout of the underworld, protected by the planet Pluto!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Saturn. The scout of death, protected by the planet Saturn!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Eclipse. The scout of the night, protected by the shadows!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Sun. The scout of light, protected by the Sun!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mercury. The scout of wisdom, protected by the planet Mercury!"

"I am Mercury Knight. The protector of Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Venus. The scout of love, protected by the planet Venus!"

"I am Venus Knight. The protector of Sailor Venus!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mars. The scout of war, protected by the planet Mars!"

"I am Mars Knight. The protector of Sailor Mars!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Jupiter. The scout of protection, protected by the planet Jupiter!"

"I am Jupiter Knight. The protector of Sailor Jupiter!"

"And we shall punish you!" they chorused.

"I don't think so. I'll destroy Sailor Moon, even if it's the last thing I do!" Labradorite sneered.

"Over my dead body!" Earth Knight yelled from Sailor Moon's side.

"If you insist!" Labradorite said preparing to attack Earth Knight.

The Scouts and Knights stepped in front of Earth Knight and Sailor Moon, protecting them.

"Get out of my way!" Labradorite yelled.

"No way!" Uranus spat.

"It's our duty to protect them. And we will do whatever it takes to do so!" Jupiter snarled.

"I don't care if it is your duty..." Labradorite sneered, "It's my mission to KILL Sailor Moon even if it's the last thing I do!" He powered up.

"Well then, try this one on for size, because we won't let you kill her!" Mercury Knight yelled stepping forward.

"MERCURY ICE BEAM SHOOT!" he yelled. A beam of ice came charging at Labradorite, hitting him in the chest and freezing him into a block of ice.

"Come on, wake up Sailor Moon!" Galactic Sailor Mars said shaking her gently.

"That's it; I can't stand it anymore something has to be done now!" Galactic Sailor Saturn cried as she stepped forward and powered up.

"SATURN DESTRUCTION RAY!" she yelled as a purple ray of light streaked towards the still frozen Labradorite. The beam hit right on its mark, breaking through the frozen barrier. The force of the blast sent Labradorite flying through the air, hitting the opposite wall (again).

"Ohhhhhh…" Eternal Sailor Moon groaned as she started to stir.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Earth Knight asked worriedly as he helped her up.

"I'm alright…" she replied quietly.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sun cried throwing herself into Eternal Sailor Moon's arms as Sailor Moon embraced her friend and cousin.

"Y-you're...alright" Sun said through sobs.

Galactic Sailor Saturn and Mercury Knight then walked over to the group.

"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Jupiter Knight said.

"Right!" she said stepping in front of them as her Moon Tier appeared in her hands.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" she yelled.

In a flash of silverish-white light the youma became Moon dust. No sooner had the youma been moon dusted when Charze reappeared, more angrier than ever.

"I'll get you Sailor Moon!" Charze screamed, charging at her.

"Hold it right there Charze!" Queen Janelle's voice stopped him.

"Queen Janelle?" Charze questioned as he stop mid run, looking around for his Queen.

"Queen Janelle?" they all said, glancing at one another curiously.

"Yes, I am Queen Janelle." she said as she appeared in front of the group of soldiers.

"What do you want with us?" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Nothing right now, I just wanted to give you my message, personally." she said with an evil smile.

"Well, what is it?" Earth Knight asked a little impatient.

"You may have defeated my relatives but you will NEVER defeat me!" Queen Janelle declared.

"What are you talking about? We've never fought them before!" Sailor Moon spat.

"Oh, yes you did. Tell me, do you remember Queen Nehelenia and Queen Beryl?" she asked as she smiled a bit.

"Y-your family is Queen Nehelenia and Queen Beryl?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

"They WERE my family...my mother and grandmother to be exact, thanks to you Sailor Moon, they are DEAD!" the Queen yelled.

"But..." Sailor Moon started, but was cut off by Queen Janelle.

"Because of you, my mother was banished to the Dark Moon and my grandmother was killed! I will never let you forget it. I will have my revenge on you Sailor Moon, mark my words!" she said as she threw a ball of energy at her, but Sailor Moon and the others quickly dodged it.

"You missed!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Ugh! Come on let's go Charze." said Queen Janelle as she left in a huff.

"Yes, your majesty" Charze said as he followed his Queen.

"Looks like we're going to have to watch our backs more often." Sailor Moon said as she looked around making sure no one was in sight as she detransformed, the others following her lead.

They all agreed.

"Don't forget the meeting tomorrow at my house at 1 P.M." Serena reminded everyone.

"Okay, I guess we will see you tomorrow Sere. Be safe!" said Dawn as she and the others left.

"Yea, see you tomorrow! You too!" Serena called, waving.

"Come on Sere let's go home."

"Okay, Dare." Serena said and they walked out of the mall towards their car.

"Hey Darien, why don't we go to the beach when we get home?" Serena suggested.

"Okay, good idea Sere." Darien said smiling.

When they got home they gathered everything they would need for the beach and changed into their bathing suits.

"Are you ready Sere?" Darien called impatiently.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go!" Serena said walking into the living room.

They got into the car and drove to the beach.

"Come on, hurry up Dare" Serena said going ahead with their blanket to pick a good spot to lay out.

"I found it, this is the perfect spot" she said proudly as she laid the blanket down under a big, shadowy, swaying palm tree.

"Hey, this is a great Sere!" Darien said as he put the rest of their stuff down.

"Dare, could you put this on my back for me please?" Serena asked him after they had set up.

"Sure Sere." Darien said as Serena handed him the bottle.

He then squeezed a little of the lotion on his hand and began to rub it on her back and shoulders as he savored the feel of her soft skin against his hands. *_I never realized Sere's skin was this soft. Did it always feel like this? I sure would like to find out for myself*_ he thought with a grin, as he finished putting the lotion on her back and shoulders.

"Thanks Dare. I can get the rest." Serena eventually.

"Okay Sere." he said as he gave the bottle of lotion back to her. She finished putting the lotion on the rest of her body before seeing if Darien needed any help.

"Sere, could you do my back and shoulders for me please?" Darien asked grinning slightly.

"Sure thing!" she said as she took the bottle and squeezed some into her palm.

She then began to rub it on his back and shoulders as she wondered if he had always felt this good even when they hadn't been going out. *_I never realized he was so muscular, well, except maybe this morning but that was nothing compared to now! I sure would like to find out_ _for myself_ * she thought with a slight grin as she finished putting the lotion on his back and shoulders.

"There you go Dare." she said as she handed him the bottle.

"Thanks Sere. I can get the rest." Darien said as he took the bottle from Serena.

He then began to put it on his arms, face, chest, stomach, and legs. When he was done he put the lotion away and began to unpack their lunch.

"Come on Sere, it's time to eat!" he said.

"Okay, I'm starved!" she said excitedly, licking her lips in anticipation. Serena smiled as she watched Darien, she giggled to herself and began to chow down.

"Come on Dare, let's go swim." Serena after a while.

"Okay." he said, trudging along behind her.

"You can't get me!" she yelled as she ran into the water to try and get away from Darien.

"Oh, you think so huh?" Darien said as he began chasing her around, within minutes he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I got you, my little bunny." he whispered in her ear.

"Yea, you got me." she said as she turned to face him and gave him a kiss.

"Come on Darien can we go and rest now?" she asked breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Sure." he said as he lead her out of the water, and back to their spot. They both laid out on the blanket enjoying each other's company and the warm rays as the sun shone down on them…

_Time passes…_

"Sere? Serena wake up," Darien said as he shook her slightly.

"Huh?" she said as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to ride them of sleep.

"It's 4:30, we fell asleep." he said as he pulled on his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes.

"Oh!" she said before quickly putting on her sundress and sandals. They then gathered their things and put them in the car and went home.

They sat around for a little bit watching T.V, before the loud grumble of Serena's stomach chimed in signaling to both parties that it was food time.

"Hey Dare, I'm hungry let's go to the arcade for something to eat!" she said, giggling a bit and patting her stomach.

"Sounds good to me!" he said as he picked up his keys.

They stepped outside and Darien locked the door, they then began the short walk to the arcade.

When they got there they went up to the counter and sat down.

"What can I get..." Andrew began his routine speech for all his customers before looking up and finally noticed who was sitting in front of him.

"Hey, how's it going you two?" Andrew asked enthusiastically. It had been a few days since he had seen his two most regular customers

"Just fine Andrew. How have you been?" she asked.

"No complaints. So how's life been treatin' ya Darien?" Andrew asked, turning to his male friend.

"Just fine actually." Darien said with a small smile towards his friend.

"Guess what Andrew?" Serena asked practically bouncing in her stool, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Darien and I are getting married!" Serena chirped.

"Well, congratulations Darien!" Andrew said patting him on the back. No sooner had Andrew touched Darien when he felt a jolt of electricity go up his arm.

_*What was that?_* Andrew thought bewildered as he glanced at Darien a moment.

They stared at each other for a minute until Andrew broke their eye contact and spoke.

"You guys can have anything you want, it's on the house." Andrew offered, still puzzled at what he felt.

"Gee, thanks Andrew!" Serena said sweetly.

"I'll have a vanilla shake, please." Darien said. Serena and Andrew just looked at him, wide eyed and mouths agape.

"What?" Darien asked innocently as Serena put a hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

"Well, you don't have fever, are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked, still shocked.

"Yea, why?" Darien asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, nothing really." Serena replied.

"What will you have Serena?" Andrew asked her.

"I'll have a chocolate shake, oohh and a hot fudge brownie sundae!" she replied, smiling widely her mouth watering.

"Coming right up." Andrew said as he went to get their order.

_*What was that all about?_ * Serena asked him.

_*Well, when Andrew patted me on the back I felt a jolt of electricity go down my spine* _ Darien replied with a thought sentence.

_*You don't think he could have been around during the Silver Millennium do you?_ * Serena asked, eyes lighting up.

_*It's very possible.*_ Darien thought.

_*We'll talk about it later, here comes Andrew* _Serena thought as Andrew arrived with their orders.

When they were done with their shakes they said goodbye to Andrew and went for a walk on the beach.

"Dare?" Serena said as she stopped to face him.

"Yea, Sere?" he said turning towards her.

"What if we don't win this battle? What happens if they get the Imperium Golden Crystal?" Serena asked, fidgeting nervously with her fingers biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll win this battle as we did all the other ones." he said as he wiped away her tears that began to fall freely now.

"Do you really think so?" Serena asked sniffling.

"Of course I do. When have we ever lost?" he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Oh, Dare!" she said as she buried her face in his shirt and started to cry harder.

"Come on let's get you home." he said as he lead Serena home. by the time they got back to the house her tears had finally subsided.

"I'm going to go take a shower, okay Darien?" Serena said as they walked into their room.

"Hey, wait for me" he said as a mischievous smile cursed his lips.

"Oh, you're a sly one, my love." she said as she went into the bathroom and turned on the water to let it warm up. She then exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom to undress. She then went back into the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

"I'm coming in now Sere." Darien said.

"Okay, Dare" she said as he climbed in.

After their shower and getting ready for bed they stepped outside onto the balcony to look at the beautiful glowing moon of June.

Serena was leaning back against Darien's chest while Darien wrapped his arms around her waist.

Serena then turned around to face Darien and laid her ear against his chest and closed her eyes while she listened to his heart beat in sync with her own.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Serena asked Darien, eyes still closed as she continued to listen to his heart beat.

"Yea. It always is though." he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of her head, arms still wrapped around her small waist.

They sat there in silence for some time.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's getting a little cold out here." Darien murmured at last.

"Yeah, you're right" Serena sighed happily staring into Darien's eyes. Suddenly Darien lowered his lips to her and captured hers in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmm." she moaned into the kiss wanting more. She then began to return his kiss. Darien then ran his tongue along her lips gently persuading them to open. Getting Darien's message she let his tongue explore her mouth. They stopped kissing long enough for them to go inside and shut the balcony doors.

She could feel his hands caressing her body. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to his body, molding their bodies together. She could feel his hands tugging at her night shirt.

Darien stopped kissing her momentarily as they rid each other of the constricting clothing.

He then pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her passionately again. He then picked her up and carried her to their bed. He then placed himself on top of her. He then began to kiss her neck, along her jaw line, and her collarbone hungrily. He found her lips once more and they proclaimed everlasting love to one another, long into the night.

To be continued in Ch. 3...


	3. New Arrivals

Chapter 3: New Arrivals/Charze's Last Stand

AN: I'm trying to get the updated chapters as quickly as I can, and work on the next chapter in the story at the same time, so please forgive me! ^.^ anyways hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for more! Kini

Serena awoke sometime mid-afternoon the next day, grinning wildly.

_*What a night!*_ she thought silently with a giggle as she then got out of bed and went to take a shower.

I didn't take long for her to shower and wash up and after toweling off she walked into her room and put her nightshirt back on, and then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning handsome." Serena said as she sat down at the table, grinning at him.

"Good morning, sexy." Darien said as he walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Not now." Serena said shaking a finger lightly at him, after she broke the kiss.

"But..." Darien started but was cut off by Serena, "No buts."

"Okay, fine." Darien said pouting some as he sat down.

"Dare, do you have this feeling that someone we know really well will show up soon?" Serena asked after a minute of happy silence.

"If you mean like new Scouts or something like that, then yes." Darien said, thinking to himself a moment.

"I think we should keep an eye out for them, whoever they are." Serena said thoughtfully.

Darien nodded his head in agreement.

"We should let Luna and Artemis know." Serena added.

"We can talk about that when everyone gets here, which will be soon." Darien added as he glanced at his watch and then pointedly looked at what she was wearing.

Serena grinned, "Okay then, I'm going to go get dressed!"

Shortly after Serena finished getting dressed some of the group began to show up at their house. They arrived in twos and threes, and before long they were nearly all there. Luna took a head count. "Who's missing?" she asked.

"Mina and Artemis." Rena said with a small sigh.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Mina said as she quickly entered the living room.

"So what else is new? You're always late!" Raye said annoyed, crossing her arms in front of her as Mina made a move to sit down.

"Now that everyone's finally here let's get started." Luna said glad that they could finally start their scout meeting and hoping to avert a fight between Raye and Mina.

"There's no time for that! I sense an evil presence!" Hotaru said suddenly as she jumped to her feet, eyes wide.

"She's right I feel it too, it's going to attack Elizabeth!" Raye stated, using her mind's eye to help them locate the dreaded youma and its victim.

"Transform everyone!" Serena ordered, jumping to her feet.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"EARTH KNIGHT POWER!"

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!"

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!"

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!"

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!"

"MARS KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!"

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!"

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!"

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!"

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!"

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!"

"ECLIPSE GALACTIC POWER!"

"SUN GALACTIC POWER!"

"Let's go!" Moon said as she and the others ran towards the arcade.

_*I must find a place to hide and transform*_ Andrew thought as he dashed out of the arcade and into an alley.

"Darleen come in, this is Andrew!" he said hurriedly into his communicator, his eyes wide hoping to reach her.

"Yes?" she said as she popped up on the screen. Andrew exhaled thankfully as he spoke, "Get down to the arcade fast, Elizabeth is getting attacked!" he finished running his hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm on my way!" Darleen said as she cut the connection.

"OCEANUS KNIGHT POWER!" Andrew called.

After he was finished transforming he ran back into the, now deserted, arcade accompanied by Galactic Sailor Earth.

"Hold it right there!" Atlantis Knight cried.

"Huh?" Charze said bewildered.

"I am Galactic Sailor Earth, the scout of nature, protected by the planet Earth"

"And I am Oceanus Knight, the protector of Sailor Earth,"

"And we shall punish you!" they chorused.

"Come on out Sardonyx" Charze commanded.

"Sardonyx, at your service!" Sardonyx obeyed, appearing in front of the two scouts.

"Get rid of these pests and get rid of her!" Charze said pointing to Elizabeth, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Yes, master!" Sardonyx said as Charze disappeared.

"I sense the other scouts, let's go!" Sailor Earth said as her eyes darted back and forth looking for their fellow soldiers.

"Right!" Oceanus Knight said as they bounded from the arcade.

"Well that was strange!...Whatever" Sardonyx said as he turned to the heap on the floor.

"Stop right there!" Moon yelled.

"Huh?" Sardonyx said.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, the scout of sanctity, protected by the Moon!"

"I am Earth Knight, protector of Earth and of Sailor Moon!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mercury, the scout of wisdom, protected by the planet Mercury!"

"I am Mercury Knight, protector of Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Venus. The scout of love, protected by the planet Venus!"

"I am Venus Knight. The protector of Sailor Venus!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Mars. The scout of war, protected by the planet Mars!"

"I am Mars Knight, protector of Sailor Mars!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Jupiter. The scout of protection, protected by the planet Jupiter!"

"I am Jupiter Knight, the protector of Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Saturn. The scout of death, protected by the planet Saturn!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Uranus. The scout of the heavens, protected by the planet Uranus!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Neptune. The scout of the sea, protected by the planet Neptune!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Pluto. The scout of the underworld, protected by the planet Pluto!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Eclipse. The scout of the night, protected by the shadows!"

"I am Galactic Sailor Sun. The scout of light, protected by the Sun!"

"And we shall punish you!" they chorused.

"MARS FLAME WHEEL BURN!" Mars Knight yelled.

A wheel of fire then shot towards Sardonyx, hitting him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"I'll get you!" Sardonyx said as he stumbled to his feet frantically.

"Gotta catch us first!" Moon called as she and the others ran towards the park, Sardonyx following behind.

When they reached the park they got into their battle mode.

"DARK ENERGY..." Sardonyx said building up his attack. "...ENCASE!" he finished. Suddenly a dome of dark energy covered the Scouts stopping them in their tracks rendering them helpless.

"Now I'll finish you once and for all!" Sardonyx laughed evilly.

"Hold it right there!" Atlantis Knight yelled.

"What?" Sardonyx said, surprised.

"GALACTIC EARTH COMET PUNCH!" Galactic Sailor Earth said as she punched the youma, sending it crashing into the wall surrounding the park.

When Sailor Moon and Earth Knight looked at the two soldiers they were both pulled into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Sere, I would like you to meet my sister Princess Darleen" Endymion said._

_"Nice to meet you!" Serenity replied smiling brightly._

_"Nice to meet you, too." Darleen said returning the smile._

_"Endy, Darleen I would like you to meet Marquis Andrew, Marquis of Oceanus. Oceanus is located not far from the Mare Humorum, his land neighbors ours. I think of him like a brother." Serenity said with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you Princess Darleen," Marquis Andrew said as he kissed her hand, "and what a pleasure it is to finally meet you Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity has always been like a sister to me." Marquis Andrew said as he shook his hand firmly, and nodded at Serenity._

_"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Endymion said returning the handshake._

_"My sister, if you'll please indulge me, has talked a lot about you Endymion." Marquis Andrew said._

_"I'm sure she has!" Endymion said with a grin._

_End Flashback_

"MOON ENERGY BARRAGE!" Oceanus Knight said.

"EARTH HYPER BEAM!" Sailor Earth said.

Both attacks combined and struck the youma, turning him into dust.

As soon as the youma was destroyed the energy dome disappeared from around the Scouts.

"Who are you?" Galactic Sailor Venus asked the two soldiers, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I am Oceanus Knight." the male stated.

"And I am Galactic Sailor Earth." the girl said.

Sailor Moon and Earth Knight stood quietly in the back of the group observing the two soldiers closely glancing at one another they nodded and concentrated as they felt their power wash over them, and soon the two stood as the Crown Prince of Earth and the Crown Princess of the Moon.

"We are looking for the ones known as Eternal Sailor Moon and Earth Knight" Oceanus Knight said.

"Why do you wish to see them?" Sailor Saturn asked pointing her glaive at Sailor Earth.

"We only wish to speak with them." Sailor Earth said defensively.

"Let them if they wish Saturn." Serenity said coming to the front of the group followed by Endymion... Saturn then lowered her glaive as Earth relaxed a bit.

"Yes Princess." Saturn said bowing, the other Scouts following her lead.

The Moon Princess and the Earth Prince then walked up to Earth and Oceanus, stopping one foot in front of them.

Oceanus Knight then changed into Marquess Andrew, while Sailor Earth changed into Princess Darleen.

Suddenly Serenity threw her arms around the male, shocking the Scouts and Knights. All the while Endymion enveloped the Princess in a warm embrace, shocking the Scouts and Knights yet again.

"Reunited at last!" Artemis and Luna said in unison.

"What do mean 'Reunited at last?'" Sailor Mars asked glancing down at Luna, an eyebrow raised curiously as she tapped her foot waiting expectantly for Luna's answer. When none came Mars sighed and turned back towards the small group.

Meanwhile:

"I thought I would never see you again!" Serenity exclaimed tearfully.

"Well, I disguised myself as Andrew Furuhata" Andrew smiled at her.

"Well, no wonder we couldn't find you; I just thought it was a coincidence that you happen to look like my dearest friend" Serenity said drying her eyes.

"And I disguised myself as his girlfriend" Princess Darleen explained with a soft smile, her eyes speaking volumes to those watching.

"Care to explain airhead?" Sailor Mars interjected, her hands planted firmly on her fists.

"Just who are these creeps anyways?" Saturn asked glaring at the two strangers.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you..." Endymion said as he and Andrew stepped forward.

"I would listen to him if I were you." Luna and Artemis said in unison as they then changed into their human forms and approached the four figures.

"I'm sorry for their rudeness." Luna said as she bowed to them.

"Now apologize!" Artemis said pointedly to Mars and Saturn.

"We're sorry." Mars and Saturn replied.

"It can't be!" Mercury gasped.

"What is it Mercury?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"He is Serenity's brother and she is Endymion's sister!" she said, shocked.

"What!" they all said at once.

"It's true in a sense" Serenity said thoughtfully with a soft smile.

"But I thought you two were the only descendants in your family..." Mars said trailing off as she looked over to Endymion.

"I was, but Endy wasn't. Andrew and Darleen were always here on Earth training at Endymion's training quarters. That's why you never saw them." Serenity explained.

"Well how is Andrew you're brother?" Mars asked, still confused.

"Well he wasn't my brother, not by blood anyways. You see there was another kingdom, besides ours on the Moon." Serenity said calmly.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Mars asked quietly searching her mind for the answer.

"It was forbidden to know of Oceanus." Serenity said calmly.

"Then how did you know?" Venus asked.

"Well because for a short time Andrew stayed at the palace as Mother's guest." Serenity explained.

"Wait, so are you telling me that the mysterious unknown person that we had to beef up security for, that visited for two weeks was Andrew?" Mercury asked, furiously typing away on her mini computer.

"Yes, I am." Serenity said calmly.

"Well that makes sense then." Jupiter said, though a few questions still plagued her mind.

"Your Majesty, I wish for your permission to go back down to Earth and finish the Scouts and Knights once and for all!" Charze said firmly as he knelt before his Queen.

"Permission granted, now leave." the Queen said annoyed, having grown tired of his repeated failures over and over again.

"Yes, your majesty!" he said as he teleported out of the room along with the rest of his youma.

There was a huge explosion, chunks of dirt and rock flying around and falling around the group.

"Can you pinpoint the exact location the blast came from Mercury?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, it came from somewhere around the lake by the docks." Mercury replied as she finished typing away on her mini computer.

"Then let's go" she said teleporting to the docks, followed by Endymion, Andrew, and Darleen.

"Huh? How'd she do that?" Mars asked.

"I don't know, but let's go" Mars Knight said.

Once the Scouts and Knights arrived at the docks they were already there waiting for them.

"Ahhh, how nice of you to join us Scouts" Charze sneered.

"What do you want Charze?" Serenity said sternly.

"I'm here to kill you Sailor Moon." Charze said with a sadistic grin.

"Go ahead and try!" she spat.

"As you wish." Charze said as he sent a beam of dark energy at her.

Serenity just stood there unmoving letting the attack come straight at her. There was a huge explosion as the beam hit Serenity dead on. When the dust had finally settled Serenity stood there unharmed.

"What?" Charze cried, shocked.

"You cannot defeat me!" Serenity spat, glaring at Charze with cold blue eyes.

"ENHANCED MOON ATTACK!" Serenity said glowing white with energy as it formed between her outstretched hands. Suddenly a huge beam of light erupted from her hands, barreling towards Charze and his youma.

The attack sent them flying through the air and into the brick wall, turning them into dust upon impact.

The Scouts and Knights stared at Serenity in awe, except for Endymion, Darleen, and Andrew who stared at her with proud expressions on their faces. They changed back to their Scout and Knight outfits, and after doing so Sailor Moon fainted. Earth Knight quickly dove and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" all the Scouts and Knights screamed as they raced towards her prone form.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mars asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yea, she just needs to rest for a few days to recover from using so much energy." Mercury said.

"Hey Darleen, Andrew." Earth Knight said as he detransformed, the others following his lead.

"Yea?" Andrew asked coming towards them.

"You two can stay at our house if you want." Darien offered.

"Gee, thanks Darien!" Darleen said as she hugged her brother tightly.

"We just have to get our stuff from my parents house." Andrew said.

"Yea, they were making Andrew pay rent for us to live there." Darleen scoffed as she crossed her arms with a very audible grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Here's our address." Darien said as he handed Andrew a piece of paper with the address on it.

"I guess we'll see you in about ten-fifteen minutes then?" Andrew said.

"Sounds good to me." Darien said, as he lifted a sleeping Serena into his arms.

"Alright, see you soon." Andrew called as he and Darleen headed off.

"Yea, me too. I gotta get Sere home and in bed as soon as possible." Darien commented, turning on his heel and walking towards their home.

The others watched them leave a moment and soon they went home too.

No sooner had Darien arrived home and gotten Serena tucked into bed, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he said as loudly and as quietly as he could, careful not to wake Serena

"Hey Darien!" Andrew greeted as Darien opened the door.

"Hey you guys, come on in." he said as he stepped aside to let them enter, shutting the door behind them.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light and there stood Moon Queen Selenity in all her glory.

"Queen Selenity?" Andrew asked, shocked taken aback. Never in a million years would he think he would ever see Queen Selenity again.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, my dear." the Queen said as she scanned the room. "Where is Serenity?" she asked.

"She is in bed, recovering from our battle with Charze" Darien said matter of factly.

"She used a lot of energy to defeat him, but in the end we were victorious." Darleen said.

"Take me to see her, Endymion." said the Queen.

"Yes, right away, you majesty." Darien said as he lead the way towards their bedroom, the Queen following.

"Here she is…" Darien said as he and the Moon Queen entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Would you like me to leave?" Darien asked.

"No, you may stay Endymion. Please go and get the other two, they must hear what I have to say." Moon Queen Selenity said as she glanced down lovingly at her daughter.

"Of course." he said as he left to get the others. Once inside the room they then sat down around the bed, the Queen sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Serenity? Serenity wake up" the Queen said, stroking her daughters face gently. Serena's eyes then fluttered open and sat slowly upright in bed.

"Mother?" Serena asked blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or something.

"Yes, it's me." said the Queen.

"I'm here to tell you how you all can upgrade to your next power level." the Queen said.

"I thought Eternal was the ultimate level for me." Serena asked, confused.

"The Scouts are at their final level, but all royalty and nobility can ascend beyond that of a Galactic Scout or Eternal Scout in your case Serenity" said the Queen.

"What about the Knights?" Darien asked curiously.

"Well, the Knights can only get stronger when they are in danger or threatened of some kind. Their highest level is the Star level and that is equal to that of a Galactic Sailor Scout." said the Moon Queen.

"Oh, how do they come about reaching this new level?" Andrew asked.

"Like I said before, when they are threatened or in danger a seal will be broken deep down inside of them allowing them to access their ultimate power and transform to their Star level" she said.

"That explains theirs, but what about ours?" Darleen asked.

"First you must transform." Moon Queen Selenity said.

All of them immediately obeyed, Serena getting out of bed to do so.

"Good, now concentrate on summoning your new power." said the Queen.

They closed their eyes, meditating a moment.

The Queen watched in anticipation, knowing that it wouldn't be too hard for them to achieve their new level, is was done so that they could access that power quickly should they need to.

"COSMIC SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Eternal Sailor Moon called.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Earth Knight cried.

"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Galactic Sailor Earth yelled.

"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Oceanus Knight bellowed.

"Excellent! Now is there any place you know of that we can go try out your new powers?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, it's an unknown island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; it's called Chiba Isle." Sailor Royal Earth said.

"Then how do you know about it if it's unknown?" Golden Earth Knight asked.

"Because it belonged to our father." Sailor Royal Earth said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh" said Golden Earth Knight, looking awkward.

"One other thing you should know before we leave" the Moon Queen said glancing at Serenity a moment.

"What is it mother?" Sailor Silver Moon asked.

"Sammy is Saturn Knight," Queen Selenity announced and grinned at their shock.

"She's right, I am." a familiar voice said from behind them as he entered the room. Sailor Silver Moon whipped her head around only to come face to face with her brother.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Sailor Silver Moon said walking over to him.

"Actually, I was coming over to tell you that I was Saturn Knight, but it looks like you already found out" Sammy said sheepishly.

"How did you find out anyways?" Noble Oceanus Knight asked.

"Hotaru told me when we were on a date." Sammy said blushing profusely.

"Since when did you and Hotaru start dating?" Sailor Royal Earth asked quizzically, eyeing the young blonde male.

"Eeehhh...that's for me to know and you not to." Sammy muttered defensively.

"Well, anyways call everyone together; you're going to be training for the next few hours or so" Moon Queen Selenity said.

"Right on it!" Noble Oceanus Knight said.

To be continued in Ch. 4...


	4. Ascending to a New Level

Chapter 4: Ascending To a New Level

AN: Alright, so here it is, chapter 4! Bet some of you have been waiting for this chapter huh? Come to think of it, chapter 4 will be done in two parts. So with that said hope you all enjoy this chappie! ^.^ Kini

"Is everyone here?" the Queen asked as she glanced around the group of people.

"Yes, I counted." Serena assured her.

"Now, everyone concentrate on our destination!" said the Moon Queen as everyone's eyes closed in concentration. The Moon Queen nodded to herself and then waved her hand and they were gone from the park.

"So I was curious about something..." Amara trailed off as she cast a sideways glance at Sammy.

Serena raised an eyebrow and turned towards Amara, waiting for her to continue.

"What in the bloody hells is _HE_ doing here?" Amara demanded, glaring at Sammy.

"Well, for your information, Amara... Sammy is here because he is Saturn Knight." Hotaru said glaring back at Amara on behalf of Sam.

"Will you two knock it off?" Serena snapped, as she popped up behind the two making them jump.

"How did you do that?" Amara asked looking at Serena for a moment, bewildered.

"You mean this?" Hotaru asked popping up behind Amara, making her jump yet again.

"Wait, you can do it too?" Amara stated a little shocked to say the least.

"Actually, we all can..." Serena commented, popping in and out from behind Amara and the others.

"Will you two stop that?" Amara asked, folding her arms in front of her chest with a glare.

"Stop what?" Serena and Hotaru replied at the same time, innocently.

"Ugh...never mind." Amara said with a sigh throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Now, let's get started!" the Queen said clearing her throat, and the group quieted down again.

"Right!" everyone said together.

Within a minute the 15 of them were then replaced by 15 suited soldiers, but there was more to come...

"COSMIC SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena called.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Darien cried.

"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Andrew shouted.

"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Darleen joined in.

The Scouts and Knight stared in awe as the four of them became Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon, Golden Earth Knight, Sailor Royal Earth, and Noble Oceanus Knight.

"You sent for me your majesty?" Calipto asked with a bow.

"Yes, you are to take over from Charze. Start from where Charze failed." Queen Janelle ordered.

"Yes, your majesty. I will not fail you!" Calipto said.

"You better not." the Queen warned as Calipto left the throne room.

All the Scouts and Knights were speechless as the four completed their transformations.

"Is everyone ready?" Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon asked them.

They assured her that they were.

"Okay, team up in pairs of two." said the Moon Queen.

Everyone then picked their partner leaving only Galactic Sailor Pluto left, and after a little discussion she joined Neptune and Uranus.

"Okay, now that that's settled who or what are we going to fight?" Eclipse asked.

"You will fight these." Queen Serenity said as she produced a 100 youma monsters for each pair/group.

"Attack! Give it all you've got. Don't refrain from hurting them, they can take it!" Moon Queen Selenity ordered the youmas.

"Charge!" Silver Moon said as they headed into battle.

"Each group must go to a different area of the island to complete this task." ordered the Moon Queen.

The pairs and teams left, heading to different areas of the island, leaving Silver Moon, Golden Earth, Noble Oceanus, and Royal Earth behind.

"GALACTIC SATURN DEATH BEAM!" Galactic Sailor Saturn said.

A beam of purple light then shot out of her glaive easily destroying half of them.

Then a youma monster sent an energy beam at Sailor Saturn sending her skidding across the ground and into a small hill as she screamed in agony.

"Hotaru!" Saturn Knight yelled. His eyes wide with fear before turning quickly and glaring at the remaining youma.

"That's it!" Saturn Knight yelled as he powered up.

"SATURN STAR POWER!" Saturn Knight said as a column of purple light washed over him.

When he emerged he was dressed in Knight armor with purple trim, instead of the black/purple tuxedo.

"SATURN DESTRUCTION RIPPLE!" Saturn Star Knight said as he drove his sword into the ground.

A ripple of purple energy then erupted from his embedded sword destroying the last of the youmas.

"Are you alright?" Saturn Star Knight asked he neared Galactic Sailor Saturn.

"Yea, I'm fine" she said as she stood up her communicator going off.

"Yes?" Saturn said as she answered it, the Queen's face then appeared on the screen.

"You may return now." the Queen's voice came from the device.

"Yes, right away, your majesty." she said as she cut the link.

"MERCURY HAIL STORM RAGE!" Sailor Mercury said.

A raging hail storm then erupted from seemingly out of nowhere blinding the youmas sight as they were pelted with large balls of ice.

"MERCURY ICE CRYSTALS RIP!" Sailor Mercury said.

Thousands of ice crystals then formed in her hands; she then released her attack and did away with 650 of the youma monsters.

"MERCURY ICE SHIELD!" shouted Mercury Knight.

A shield of solid ice then surrounded the two, blocking an attack from one of the youma monsters.

"Group attack!" one of the youma yelled. Mercury Knight then summoned his shield again.

Unfortunately Sailor Mercury didn't move in time and was sent flying into a huge boulder.

"Amy!" Mercury Knight yelled in horror, "Now you're gonna pay!" he cried at the youmas.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Mercury Knight said as a blue column of ice shot down from the sky and enveloped him.

After he emerged he was dressed in Knight armor with blue trim, instead of the black/blue tuxedo.

"MERCURY ICE BEAM SHOOT!" Mercury Star Knight said as an ice beam shot from the tip of his sword finishing off the rest of the youmas.

"Are you alright?" Mercury Star Knight asked Galactic Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, I'm alright" she said as she got up on her feet. Suddenly her watch communicator started beeping.

"Yes?" she said as she answered it.

The Queen's face then appeared on the screen. "You may come back now, well done." said the Queen.

"On our way." she said as she cut the link.

"ECLIPSE ENERGY DISC DESTRUCT!" Sailor Eclipse said.

The disc then shot from her hands slicing 600 youma monsters in two and turning them into dust.

"SUN SOLAR BEAM!" Sailor Universe said.

A very powerful beam shot from her tiara jewel instantly vaporizing the last of the monsters.

Sailor Eclipse's watch communicator then started to beep.

"Yes?" Eclipse said as she answered it.

The Moon Queen's face then popped up on the screen.

"You can return now." Moon Queen Selenity said.

"We're on our way right now." Eclipse said as she cut the connection.

"URANUS HURRICANE DRAGONS!" Sailor Uranus said.

A hurricane dragon like vortex of wind sped towards the creatures obliterating 400 of them.

"PLUTO TIME RAY FREEZE!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

A lavender ray of light shot from her garnet orb freezing 400 of them in place.

"GALACTIC PLUTO CANNON FIRE!" Pluto said as her attack struck the 400 frozen in place, youma monsters, eliminating them.

"NEPTUNE TIDAL WAVE!" Sailor Neptune said.

A massive wave of water sped towards the remaining monsters, killing them.

Just then Pluto's watch communicator went off.

"Yes?" Pluto said.

Queen Selenity's face then appeared on the screen.

"You can come back now." the Queen said.

"Okay, we're on our way!" Pluto said as she ended the connection.

"VENUS SHOOTING STARS!" Sailor Venus said.

A shower of shooting stars then came crashing down to the ground from the sky, killing six hundred of the youma creatures.

A ray of light then shot towards Galactic Sailor Venus striking her in the chest and sending her flying into the trunk of a tree.

"Mina!" shouted Venus Knight, and then glowered at the youmas, "That's it!" he shouted in rage.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" he shouted.

A column of orange light then surrounded him.

When he stepped out he was dressed in Knight armor with orange trim, instead of the black/orange tuxedo.

"VENUS AURORA BEAM CRASH!" shouted Venus Star Knight.

A beam then shot from the tip of his sword killing the remaining youma.

"Are you alright?" Venus Star Knight asked Galactic Sailor Venus.

"I'm fine. Thanks." she said as Venus Star Knight helped her stand up.

Then her watch communicator went off.

"Yes?" Venus said leaning on Venus Star Knight for support.

"You may return now." the Queen's voice said.

"On our way!" she said as she closed the link.

"MARS FIRECOMETS ERUPT!" Mars shouted.

An eruption of fiery comets then shot out of her hands killing six hundred and fifty of the youma monsters.

A youma then attacked her from behind with a ray of light, sending her skidding across the ground and into a tree.

"Raye!" Mars Knight shouted in horror before turning to the monsters, "You're going down!" he yelled in anger.

"MARS STAR POWER!" he shouted.

A column of red light then enveloped him.

After he stepped out he was dressed in Knight armor with red trim, instead of the black/red tuxedo.

"MARS FIRE SPIN TRAP!" Mars Star Knight yelled.

A string of fireballs then shot out the tip of his sword killing the last of the youma creatures.

"Are you alright?" Mars Star Knight asked Galactic Sailor Mars.

"I'm alright. Thank you." she said as Mars Star Knight helped her up.

Her watch communicator then went off.

"Yes?" Mars said propped up on Mars Star Knight for support.

"You may return now!" the Queen's voice said.

"On our way!" she said as she closed the link.

"JUPITER STATIC SHOCK!" Jupiter shouted.

A ball of lightning raced towards the youma, but they reflected it back to her sending her crashing into some bushes.

"Lita!" Jupiter Knight yelled, "Now you asked for it!" he screamed in anger at his enemy.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" he yelled.

A column of green light shot down from the sky and enveloped him.

As soon as he stepped out he was dressed in Knight armor with green trim, instead of the black/green tuxedo.

"JUPITER ZAP CANNON!" Jupiter Star Knight yelled.

A beam of lightning then shot out the tip of his sword zapping the last of the youma into dust.

"Are you alright?" Jupiter Star Knight asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm fine! You… changed…" she said as she stood up.

Suddenly her watch communicator went off.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can return now." Queen Selenity's voice said.

"Okay then, be there soon." Jupiter said as she cut the transmission.

When everyone was done they gathered together to watch Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon, Golden Earth Knight, Noble Oceanus Knight and Sailor Royal Earth in their battle.

"SILVER MOON ENERGY BEAM!" Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon yelled.

A silver energy beam shot from her hands instantly vaporizing all twelve hundred of the monsters.

"Wow!" Mercury said as she scanned Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon with her visor.

"What is it Mercury?" Saturn Star Knight asked.

"Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon is ten times stronger than a Galactic Sailor Scout and a Star Knight! So then her attacks are 10x's stronger than her Eternal attacks" Mercury said.

"What about the other three?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Same with them too but Serena and Darien are twice stronger than Andrew and Darleen." Mercury Star Knight said.

"Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon can still use her Eternal attacks instead of her more stronger ones to defeat weak opponents." Galactic Sailor Saturn said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mercury asked.

"I just know." Saturn said.

"ROYAL EARTH BLAST ANNIHILATE!" Sailor Royal Earth yelled

A gray energy beam shot from her hands instantly frying all 1200 of the monsters.

The Queen then created four dragons, 1 for Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon, 1 for Golden Earth Knight, 1 for Noble Oceanus Knight and 1 for Sailor Royal Earth.

"SILVER MOON ENERGY STORM!" Silver Moon yelled.

She then shot blast after blast of silver energy beams at the dragon she was fighting.

In no more than a minute the dragon was moon dust.

"GOLDEN EARTH ENERGY WAVES!" Golden Earth Knight yelled.

Golden waves of energy shot from his sword directly towards the dragon vaporizing him in no less than 1 minute.

"NOBLE OCEANUS ENERGY BLAST!" Royal Atlantis Knight said.

A white energy beam shot from his hand destroying the dragon upon impact.

"EARTH TITANIUM CRYSTAL BLAST!" Sailor Royal Earth bellowed.

A gray energy beam shot from her hand vaporizing the dragon upon contact.

Again, the Queen then summoned the four dead, but very powerful Dark rulers, 1 for each of them.

Sailor Royal Earth against Queen Beryl, Noble Oceanus Knight against Queen Metallia, Cosmic Sailor Silver

Moon against the Doom Phantom, and Golden Earth Knight against Queen Nehelenia.

"There are four matches, one for each of our heroes." Luna explained.

"Match 1, Sailor Royal Earth verses Queen Beryl." said the Moon Queen.

"On my mark...begin!" Moon Queen Selenity shouted.

"I'll get you!" Queen Beryl sneered.

"Go ahead and try witch" Sailor Royal Earth spat.

"Very well, as you wish" Beryl said.

"DARK ENERGY STRIKE!" Beryl hissed.

"ROYAL EARTH WAVE TORPEDO!" Sailor Royal Earth countered.

The gray energy waves shot from her hand and tore through Beryl's attack, striking her, immediately killing her upon impact.

"Match 1 goes to Sailor Royal Earth." said Artemis.

"Match 2, Noble Oceanus Knight verses Queen Metallia." said Queen Selenity.

"On my mark...begin!" Queen Selenity bellowed.

"I'll tear you limb from limb Moon brat!" Metallia screamed.

"Whatever!" Noble Oceanus Knight shouted at her.

"DARK ENERGY BEAM!" Metallia growled.

"NOBLE OCEANUS ENERGY BLAST!" Royal Moon Knight countered.

The white energy beam ripped through Metallia's attack and slammed into her vaporizing her upon contact.

"Match 2 goes to Noble Oceanus Knight." Artemis announced ecstatically.

"Match 3, Golden Earth Knight verses Queen Nehelenia!" announced Queen Selenity.

"On my mark...begin!" she shouted.

"You're gonna wish you were never born you fool!" Nehelenia yelled.

"I could say the same for you" Golden Earth Knight spat.

"DARK ENERGY RINGS!" Nehelenia screamed.

Golden Earth Knight managed to, narrowly, miss Nehelenia's attack.

"Take this!" Golden Earth Knight shouted.

"GOLDEN EARTH MEGA BEAM!" he yelled.

The golden energy beam sped towards Nehelenia but was reflected by her force field.

_*One more try*_ he thought to himself.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL BLAST DISCHARGE!" he shouted again.

And again his attack was deflected by her force field.

_*Should I?_ *he asked himself.

_*Do what you must*_ Serena's voice echoed in his mind.

_*Right*_ he replied back.

He then concentrated and his clothes melted away into his Neo-King Endymion clothes.

Mercury then scanned him and determined his cause of transformation.

"Hmmmm...interesting…" Mercury said aloud.

"What's so interesting?" everyone said in unison.

"Well, it seems to me that the reason why he decided to transform into Neo-King Endymion was because he would be stronger and was determined to beat the shit out of Nehelenia." Mercury said.

They all stared at her in shock, mouths agape.

"What were you saying about 'he would be stronger'?" Mars Star Knight said the first to recover from shock.

"As Neo-King Endymion his power is infinite." Mercury Star Knight said.

Everyone then turned their heads towards the battle, staring at him.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL ENERGY BLAST!" Neo-King Endymion shouted.

A very powerful golden beam of light then shot from the Golden Crystal resting upon his staff. The beam sped towards Nehelenia, popping her force field like a soap bubble and destroying her upon contact.

He then turned back to Golden Earth Knight and fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Match 3 goes to Golden Earth Knight." Aretmis announced.

Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon then went to his side and helped him walk back to the group.

"I'm very proud of you." Silver Moon said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sere." Golden Earth Knight said as he kissed her.

"Match 4, Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon verses the Doom Phantom." said Queen Selenity.

"On my mark...begin!" she hollered.

"I shall have my revenge Moon twit!" the Doom Phantom spat at her.

"We'll see." she replied calmly but harshly.

"DARK LIGHTNING ENERGY SHOCK!" yelled the Doom Phantom.

She then side stepped it and the attack was sent crashing into the mountain behind her, demolishing it.

"Take this you damn freak!" she cursed.

"COSMIC SILVER MOONLIGHT BEAM!" she shouted.

A beam of silver light shot from the palm of her hand towards the Doom Phantom making him stagger back some.

"Fool! You cannot defeat me!" he laughed evilly.

"Whatever, you slime!" she cursed at him before shouting "COSMIC SILVER MOON ENERGY BLAST!"

The beam of silver light raced towards the Doom Phantom but was reflected by his shield.

"Wha!" she asked, shocked.

_*There's only one thing to do now to defeat him*_ she thought. _*The question is should I do it?*_ she asked herself.

_*Go for it*_ Darien's voice echoed in her mind.

_*Then I will*_ she said.

She then concentrated and her clothes melted away into her Neo-Queen Serenity clothes with her Moon Tier in her hand.

"DARK ENERGY LASSO!" shouted the Doom Phantom.

"SILVER CRYSTAL ENERGY BLAST!" she hissed.

A silver beam of light shot from the Silver Crystal resting upon her Moon Tier canceling his attack and destroying him upon impact.

She then changed back into Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon and collapsed to her knees exhausted.

Noble Oceanus Knight then walked over to her and helped her back to the group.

"Are you alright?" asked the Queen.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon said as Earth Knight put an arm around her to keep her steady until she regained her balance.

"Well, I suggest that you don't battle for a few days Serena." Mercury Star Knight said worriedly.

"All you need to do is rest." Sailor Mercury said.

"Well, I think it's time for everyone to go home now" Queen Selenity said.

Everyone then detransformed and concentrated on getting back to Tokyo.

The Queen then waved her hand and everyone was gone.

Less than a minute later they arrived back at the park.

"I must go now, we will meet again soon." the Queen promised and then she vanished.

"We gotta get going, see ya!" Darien said as he placed his arm around Serena's waist and they walked off.

"We gotta go too, see ya later!" Andrew said as he and Darleen went to catch up to Darien and Serena.

"We should all get going." Malachite agreed.

"Right, I gotta catch up with Serena" Luna said as she walked off.

Everyone then left and went home to rest.

"Dare?" Serena asked.

"Yea Sere?" Darien replied.

"What day is our wedding going to be on?" she asked.

"I don't know. We could go home and look at some things see what plans are over the next few months?" Darien suggested. "Either way it turns out, I can't wait to see you walk down the isle." Darien smiled.

"Okay sounds good to me." Serena paused a moment and looked up at Darien "And I can't wait to walk down the isle to finally be your wife" Serena said tenderly as she raised herself to kiss Darien's cheek as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey Darien and Serena, wait up!" Andrew yelled as he and Darleen ran up the street towards them.

"Huh? Oh, hey Andrew!" Serena said, leaning her head against Darien's shoulder.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Darien asked.

"Sure, we just have to change and maybe shower first" Darleen said.

"Okay, and then after dinner we could go...dancing maybe?" Serena said.

"Yea, that sounds great Sere" Darien said.

"Well, let's gets ready, you know how it's with us girls." Darleen said with a grin.

They then walked back to Serena and Darien's house to get ready.

"You guys can use the bathroom across the hall from your bedroom." Serena told Andrew and Darleen.

"Okay, thanks Sere." Darleen said.

"No prob." Serena replied.

A few minutes pass…

"Hey Darleen?" Serena yelled.

"Yea?" she said stepping into Serena's room.

"Could you help me? I don't know what to wear!" Serena told her.

"Sure" Darleen said as she went to Serena's closet and started looking for a dress for Serena to wear.

"How about one of these?" Darleen asked.

"But that's like 5 different dresses!" Serena said.

"Yea, I know. You can try them all on and then decide on which one you want to wear" Darleen told her.

"Okay..." Serena said.

"Darien?" Darleen called.

"Yea, what's up sis?" he asked as he stepped out of the bathroom comb in hand.

"You have to leave until we're ready. Go talk to Andrew or something until then, okay?" Darleen said.

"Sure no problem" he said as he moved towards the door.

"Oh, Darien?" Serena said. "After dinner we have to come back and change before we go dancing is that okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure, that's fine." he said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Back and forth Serena went from closet to bedroom showing Darleen each of the dresses she had narrowed her choices down too. It took them a little while to decide until Serena had tried on the last dress in the pile.

Zipping it up along the side as she stepped out of the closet, hopefully for the last time.

"I think you should wear that one" Darleen said.

"You really think so?" Serena asked, twirling around slowly.

"I'm positive, I think Darien will love it!" Darleen exclaimed with excitement as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay, I do hope you're right" Serena said as she hung up all the others.

"What are you going to wear Darleen?" Serena asked.

"I don't know" said Darleen.

"You can wear that yellow dress if you'd like" Serena offered.

"Thanks Serena" Darleen said as she got down the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on.

Serena then sat down at her vanity, took down her hair and brushed it.

She then put on some of the perfume Darien liked so much, some eye shadow, and some lip-gloss.

Then around her neck she placed a beautiful gold necklace with a beautiful heart shaped charm made of genuine Austrian crystal.

Darleen then came out of the bathroom.

"Serena?" Darleen asked.

"Yea?" Serena asked.

"Could you zip this up for me please?" Darleen asked.

"Sure thing." Serena said as she zipped it up for her.

"Can I use some of your make-up?" Darleen asked.

"Go right ahead, I don't mind!" Serena said.

"Are you girls ready?" Andrew called from downstairs.

"Almost!" Serena called back as she put on her earrings.

"Hey, Andrew." Darien said from the couch.

"Yea?" Andrew said coming back into the living room.

"Here." Darien said producing a bouquet of red and white roses.

"What are these for?" Andrew asked as he took them from Darien.

"They're for you to give to Darleen." Darien said as he produced another bouquet for Serena.

"How did you do that anyways?" Andrew asked him.

"Well..." Darien started.

"Never mind, I forgot you're the Prince of Earth, you can produce roses." Andrew said.

"Right!" Darien said as a smile crept across his face.

"We're coming out now!" Serena yelled at them.

"Okay!" Darien hollered back.

"Are your eyes closed?" Darleen asked.

"Yes!" Darien said.

Serena and Darleen then walked into the living room.

"You can open your eyes now!" Serena said.

Darien and Andrew then opened their eyes to see two beautiful angels standing before them.

"Wow" Darien breathed, then handed Serena the bouquet of roses.

"..." Andrew was speechless as he handed her the roses.

The two then went and put the roses in some water.

"Let's go" Serena said.

"Your car or mine?" Darien asked Andrew.

"Yours." Andrew replied.

"Okay then let's go!" Darien said as he picked up his keys.

Then they all got in Darien's car and headed for the restaurant.

A few minutes later they arrived at Musashiâ€˜s.

"We're here!" Darien said as he parked the car.

Then they all got out of the car and went inside.

Once inside they waited a few minutes before being seated at a hibachi grill, not too long after their chef arrived and began to cook their meal in front of them.

After their food was done they started to eat.

When they were done eating it was 9 o'clock so they decided it was time to head home to change and get ready for the club.

They arrived at Serena and Darien's house a short time later.

The girls then went and changed.

"What are you going to change into?" Darleen asked Serena as she sat with her in her bedroom.

"You have to wait and see until after I change into it!" Serena said with a grin.

Serena then went into the bathroom and changed.

When she came out Darleen noticed that she was now wearing a pink outfit that came with a matching jacket.

"Wow, that looks cool Serena" Darleen said.

"Wait until you see the shoes!" Serena said as she went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black, knee length high zip up boots.

"Those are cool!" Darleen said.

"Yeah, but we better hurry." Serena said as she put on the boots.

"Sere?" Darien called.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Are you two ready yet?" he asked.

"Yea, we just got done getting dressed" she said as she and Darleen walked into the living room and took a red and white rose out of the vase of roses and put them in their hair.

"We can go now" Darleen said.

"Then let's go!" Andrew said.

They then walked out of the house, got into the car, and started on their way to the dance club.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Silver Moon dance club. They then got out of the car and went inside. When they stepped inside they were greeted by an onslaught of blaring music and colorful neon lights.

"Let's go get something to drink" Darien said as he led the others to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan please!" Serena called above the music.

"And I'll take a Bloody Mary." Andrew said.

"I'll take a martini" Darleen said.

"Nothing for me thanks, I'm driving." Darien said.

"Coming right up!" said the bartender as he went to make the drinks.

"Here you go!" the bartender said when he returned five minutes later with their drinks.

"Thanks!" Serena said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Would you like to dance?" a guy asked Serena, looking her over.

"No, I don't think so." she said coolly.

"I say you will!" the guy said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go." Darien said menacingly.

When the man didn't let her go, Darien pried the guy's hand from her wrist with ease.

"Who are you?" the guy asked Darien with a scowl.

"I'm her fiancé." Darien said pulling Serena close to him.

"You won't be for long asshole!" the guy spat.

"Is that a threat?" Darien asked quietly.

"Wanna make something of it?" asked the guy, Charlie as his name was discovered to be.

"No, not really." Darien muttered.

"Well, then I will!" the stranger said as he stepped forward, fists out in front of him.

"Look, whoever you are, I don't want to fight you." Darien said evenly.

"Come on let's go Darien, leave him alone." Serena said to him.

"Okay." Darien agreed and they turned around to leave.

"I'm not done with you yet" The man snarled.

"Well, I'm done with you." Darien called back.

"I'll soon fix that!" the stranger said as he lunged forward to punch Darien.

"Look out!" Andrew yelled at Darien.

Darien swiftly pulled himself and Serena out of the way.

"Shit, I missed" the stranger cursed.

"I won't." Darien said as he punched the man square in the jaw. The stranger went down with a thud.

"Damn, that hurt" Charlie muttered as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm glad." Serena muttered.

Suddenly the stranger grabbed Serena by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let her go!" Darien yelled at him, really angry now.

"Never!" the stranger yelled back at Darien with a leer.

"You'll let her go if you know what's good for you. I will not let you hurt Serena or treat her like something she's not." Darien said suddenly quiet.

"Let me go you pervert!" Serena spat at him.

"Not until I have you to myself for a while." The man said, kissing her neck.

Serena winced at his words and at his touch.

Darien cringed when he saw the man kiss Serena's neck.

_*Now it's more than personal_ * Darien thought.

"You're on my last ounce of patience." Darien said as he made a fist.

"Oh really?" the stranger said with a smirk.

"Really" Darien replied, his face expressionless.

"But I bet we wouldn't want to hurt this precious flower I hold now would we?" murmured the stranger as he pulled Serena in front of him as a shield.

Darien then lowered his fist to his side and edged over to Andrew.

"Go and grab him from behind." Darien whispered to him.

"Right, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to distract him." Darien whispered back to him.

"Okay." Andrew said as he left Darien and pulled out his pocket knife.

Darien then turned around and faced the stranger again.

"Come on freak!" Darien growled.

"Now who's threatening who 'Darien'?" the man asked with a sneer.

"Just let Serena go and I'll forget this ever happened." Darien said to him in an even voice.

By now everyone in the dance club had gathered around them to see what was going on.

"Not until I have my fun!" Charlie said gripping Serena tight around the waist.

"Let me go!" Serena screamed at him, struggling.

"Tut tut...temper temper, Serena" the man said with a sly grin.

All of a sudden Andrew grabbed Charlie around the neck from behind, knife pressed against his throat.

"Let her go." Andrew growled.

"And what if I don't?" Charlie asked.

"Then I'll slit your throat here and now." Andrew sneered.

"Fine." Charlie said as he pushed Serena towards Darien.

Darien then grabbed Serena and pulled her close to him.

Once Serena was safe with Darien, Andrew released the man.

"I'll be watching you my little flower..." Charlie said to Serena as he walked out of the dance club.

"Are you okay Sere?" Darien asked as Serena cried into his shirt.

"Y-yes...I-I was so scared!" Serena said through sobs.

"I think we should go somewhere else." Darleen suggested.

"Can we go and just walk along the beach?" Serena asked after her tears had subsided.

"That's fine. I just want to get out of here" Darien commented.

"Me too!" Serena said as she clung to Darien.

They then pushed their way through the crowd and out to the parking lot. Unbeknownst to them the man from inside the club had kept his distance but followed them closely.

When they reached the car they all got in and Darien drove them to the beach. And soon they were walking along the shore hand in hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darleen asked Serena as they were walking along the beach.

"I'm sure." Serena said, squeezing his hand.

"Hmmmm" Darien thought out loud.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't like it when that guy said he would be watching Serena." Darien said to Andrew.

"Well well, we meet again." said a very familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh no!" Serena gasped.

"Oh no, is right my little flower." Charlie said as Darien, Serena, Andrew, and Darleen turned to face him.

Darien then stepped protectively in front of Serena.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Get out of here you bastard." he sneered.

"My name is Charlie, but not that it matters, seeing as I'm quite well known at the club. And I'm not leaving. Not until I get my revenge!" Charlie said.

"I won't let you have your revenge." Darien snapped at him.

"We'll see about that" Charlie said with a leer.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Serena. And I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe." Darien said as he turned around to face Serena to let her see the truth in his eyes.

Taking the opportunity Charlie lunged forward at Darien fists out in front of him.

"Watch out!" Andrew yelled to Darien.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around but it was too late, he was punched in the eye by his enemy.

Darien fell to the ground and Charlie grabbed Serena around the waist and pulled her towards him despite all her efforts.

"Darien, help me!" Serena yelled before Charlie put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Two men then came up to Charlie and let him know of their arrival.

"Watch them; make sure they don't follow me, if they try, kill them." Charlie said as he dragged Serena behind him and to his car.

"Yes, sir" the two replied.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed as Charlie strapped Serena in the passenger seat of his car, got in the driver's seat and sped off towards his hide out.

"Serena, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darien cried as he fell to his knees and punched the ground in front of him.

"Okay now we're going to let you leave but I wouldn't go after him or your fiance may not live to see her wedding day." the young looking man named Bud, said to Darien.

Darien and the other two then left for Darien's house as Bud and the short guy Chris watched them leave.

Once they made sure they were out of sight they left and headed for their boss's hide out.

When the three of them arrived at the house they got out and went inside. Darien then headed straight for his room and slammed the door.

"I feel really sorry for Darien." Darleen said as a few stray tears crept their way down her cheeks.

"That's the last thing he wants is for someone to feel sorry for him." Andrew said.

"Yea, I know what you mean but he can't lock himself away for the rest of his life, I mean without Serena he's just like he was before, cold and lonely." Darleen said sadly.

"I think we should let the others know about this." Andrew said.

"Good idea." Darleen said as she pulled out her watch communicator and pressed the symbol for Mars as Andrew called Mercury.

In no less than a few minutes all the Scouts and Knights were there including Luna and Artemis.

"I-I can't believe she's...she's gone!" Raye said continuously crying on Jedite's chest.

"We have to get her back no matter what the cost and I swear if anything happened to her I'll kill that Charlie guy!" Amara said pounding her fist into her hand.

"Nobody is doing anything to Charlie except for me." Prince Endymion said coming into the living room, his voice cold.

"I know Darien but you can't handle them by yourself and..." Amara started.

"NO! I going by myself and if any of you try to follow me I will not hesitate to fight you!" Prince Endymion yelled.

"Well, I accept your challenge!" Amara said transforming.

"Fine let's take this to the park. I won't ruin Serena's home." Prince Endymion said transporting everyone to the park.

"Come on Sailor Uranus give me your best shot!" Prince Endymion spat.

"Gladly!" Sailor Uranus said as her space sword appeared in her hand.

"Before we start we need a referee…" Prince Endymion said as he scanned the rest of the group.

"Sailor Jupiter will referee the fight." Prince Endymion said as Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"On my mark...go!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

The attack sped towards Prince Endymion at an incredible speed before hitting him.

When the smoke cleared Prince Endymion was still standing there unscratched.

"What? How can this be? My attack should have had some sort of effect on him!" Sailor Uranus said, shocked.

"Now, it's my turn!" Prince Endymion said coldly.

To be continued in Ch. 4a...


End file.
